Electronic devices, for example, smart phones, portable PCs, tablet PCs, have been used with increasing popularity worldwide for a variety of personal and business uses. Users often have some personal data stored in the electronic devices and don't want others to see the personal data. However, when the electronic devices are lent to others for temporary use, the others could see the personal data.